


HRVY PTY

by pcwtosh



Series: A Night With the Stars [7]
Category: British Singers RPF, Pop Music RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: This morning on BBC Breakfast two young star's tell us how they made it to the top!But we don't care about that, here's what happened on the journey home.
Relationships: Adam Peaty/Harvey Cantwell
Series: A Night With the Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002981
Kudos: 13





	HRVY PTY

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Swim Team _

Adam’s left hand held Duncan’s left bum cheek as his fingers penetrated the Scot. With each repetition Duncan’s hole felt looser and more accepting. “Think you’re ready?” Adam asked, Duncan nodded again even though he didn’t think so and Adam pulled himself out jumping up behind Duncan.

**HRVY PTY**

The train trundled into Manchester Piccadilly station before coming to a halt, with his headphones on Harvey headed for the exit listening to a chill out playlist. A cab driver greeted him at the station and led him to a car before driving him to Media City in Salford. The ride was a short one and Harvey jumped out of the vehicle and gazed at the giant glass building. The twinky popstar was greeted hastily by a runner from the BBC Breakfast TV show. 

“Good morning Mr Cantwell. I hope your journey was ok?” beamed a spritely twentysomething girl. “Babe, call me Harvey. Yeah it was fine thanks.” he replied kindly. “Ok Harvey, well follow me.” She instructed, “We’ll get you to make-up, then you can relax in the green room for a bit.” 

Harvey entered the green room to see there was already someone there waiting. "Alright mate?" Adam smiled, "Hey man, how's it going?" Harvey replied approaching Adam excitedly. "What are you here for?" Harvey continued, Adam grinned. "An interview mate, with Breakfast." He explained. "Yeah same, that's cool man. Well good luck yeah." Harvey beamed.

"Mr Peaty, we are ready for you." The runner called poking her head around the door. "Catch you in a bit mate." Adam nodded to Harvey, "Yeah mate, see you in a mo." He replied. _[He's so down to earth!]_ Harvey thought to himself as he sat alone pondering what to post on Instagram. His mind was preoccupied though, _[what a sexy fucking beast of a man Adam is! Harvey you deviant!!!]_ His mind was positively racing as he sat there in a trance. "Mr Cantwell we are ready for you now." 

The popstar’s senses came flooding back to him as he walked through the hallway towards the studio, _[remember your PR training and plug the single!]_ Harvey reminded himself. He entered and received a warm welcome by presenters Dan Walker and Louise Minchin. The interview flew by in a matter of minutes, quick fire questions about his time on Friday Download, the new single and what it was like to have so many fans around the world. "Thank you for coming on and having a chat with us and good luck with your new single." Dan beamed and just like that Harvey was done. Louise introduced the next article then Harvey was beckoned away by the floor manager back into the care of the runner.

"You did a fantastic job Harvey, good luck with the single." She offered politely leading him back to reception. "Thank you for your help today." He replied, "ok you're free to go." She announced turning away to hurry back to the studio. Harvey smiled after her before heading out of the exit.

As he made his way into the gloomy Salford day, he noticed Adam again sat down looking at his phone. He decided to arc his route towards his waiting taxi past the swimmer, "nice talking to you Adam." Adam's eyes shot up to see who it was, "hello again mate, yeah pleasure. Where are you off to now?" Adam replied standing up towering over Harvey. "Back to Kent, how about you?" "Only down to Uttoxeter. You busy tonight?" Harvey shook his head, "don't think so no." "Sweet, well I can drive you down later if you've nothing better to do this afternoon." Adam smiled. Harvey's brain was working overtime, "yeah sure I guess." He chuckled. "Guess I’ll send away the driver." He continued glancing towards the man stood waiting for him. Adam followed him over to the taxi, "thanks for waiting, my friend is gonna give me a lift though." Harvey explained innocently. "Fuck sake." The taxi driver muttered deliberately as he turned away in disgust and slammed the door behind him.

"Think you just lost me a friend." Harvey giggled. Adam smirked back at him, "this way. So what were you interviewing for today?" He asked. "A new single, got some stuff coming out soon." Harvey beamed, "how about you?" "I was on to talk about training, fitness regimes and preparation for the Olympics." Adam explained coming to a halt next to his Mercedes.

Harvey's eyes bulged at the impressive black vehicle, the doors clicked and Adam climbed in. Harvey followed suit, closing the door behind him and taking in the fine German craftsmanship of the interior. "Nice car!" Harvey beamed, Adam grinned, "cheers mate. I'm gonna stop at mine, and then drive you down after if that's ok?" He asked. "No rush, just gotta be home for dinner." Harvey chuckled.

Adam started the engine and he pulled out, “any requests for music?” he asked. “I don’t mind, anything.” Harvey smiled, “Fine, let’s have a bit of Kiss then.” Adam said pressing the dial, _[you can kiss me all fucking over!]_ Harvey grinned. _“Next up, it's Hrvy with Me Because of You.”_ as the tune began to play Adam turned his head towards Harvey whilst keeping an eye on the road. “So this is what you do?” he smiled. "Yeah man, I love it, I love singing so much." "Cool." Adam smirked. 

“You’re an excitable little man aren’t you!” Adam beamed at Harvey, the popstar blushed, “yeah, my mum always says that. I just love being happy and optimistic about stuff.” Harvey explained. “It’s a good thing.” Adam smiled reassuringly, moving his hand from the wheel to rest on Harvey’s thigh. _[woahhhh.]_ Harvey’s heart skipped a beat, his cock pulsed excitedly and gasped at the swimmer’s touch. Adam quickly withdrew his hand, “sorry, didn’t mean to startle you there.” “It’s cool, just unexpected.” Harvey beamed placing his hand on Adam’s thigh, the swimmer’s eyes flicked down quickly to confirm. “Careful.” Adam grinned. _[He said careful...he didn’t say stop!]_ Harvey gulped studying the swimmer’s expression as his hand remained on Adam’s thigh then moved slowly upwards towards his hip. The swimmer kept his eyes fixed on the road, obviously playing ignorant to Harvey’s actions.

Harvey’s hand had reached the very top of Adam’s thigh and still no word from the big man, in fact Harvey noticed the Midlander’s jeans were now straining to contain his throbbing boner. Adam’s face broke into a cheeky grin sensing Harvey’s eyes watching him. “You enjoying yourself there?” “Definitely, you look huge, how big is it?” Harvey asked. “I’ll let you tell me in a bit if you like.” Adam smirked keeping his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. “Fuck yes, I want you to fucking plough me with it!!!” Harvey beamed ecstatically, “woahhh, you’re a nasty little slut aren’t you.” Adam laughed. “For a stud like you, yes!!! Harvey pulled his hand back and faced the road ahead of him, they had left the motorway and were heading along a country road.

The twinky popstar began to massage the tent in his jeans and exhaled deliberately to catch Adam’s attention. The Olympic swimmer glanced sideways and smiled again, “you can whip it out mate.” Harvey did so willingly freeing himself from his denim prison, buttoning his jeans and spreading them open, he pulled his growing hardon through the fly of his boxers. The 21-year-old’s 6.5 inch cock stood straight and hard, pulling his foreskin back slowly his pink head was sensitive and swollen. “Looking good.” Adam grinned as the car slowed down and came to a halt by a secluded field.

“Come on then.” Adam smiled, opening the car door and climbing out, closely followed by the popstar, whilst Harvey tucked himself back in. “Where are we going?” Harvey asked hustling to keep up with Adam as they walked through the field. “Over there.” Adam nodded towards a tree. "You wanna do stuff out here?!" Harvey exclaimed. "Why not, I know the owner and they're never here. I come here for a cheeky wank every once in a while." Adam shrugged. "Wicked, let's do it." Harvey chirped as they reached the tree and went to the other side for cover.

A light breeze made the leaves whistle as the two boys stopped behind the tree. Adam took hold of Harvey's shoulder, the Midlander's strong hand moved the twinky popstar, firmly pulling him closer. Harvey instinctively tilted his head back, his mind racing as Adam's full pouting lips approached his face. Their lips connected and immediately the powerful swimmer took control with his tongue. Harvey could only follow the orders of Adam's tongue as the Olympic swimmer sucked hard on his not-so-innocent face. The twinky popstar held Adam's firm body through his shirt as the man-mountain squeezed him in.

Adam could taste the flavour of cola in Harvey's mouth as his tongue searched inside the youngster's mouth for nothing in particular, just dominance! Harvey felt overpowered and so small as Adam’s manly hands pulled him into the swimmer’s body and his tongue bullied Harvey’s tongue around inside his own mouth. Adam’s fingers slid down Harvey’s slim body resting on his hips before ascending back up underneath the popstar’s t-shirt. Harvey felt tingles shooting through him in reaction to Adam’s fingertips rubbing against his smooth skin.

Both boys could feel themselves growing inside their jeans, Adam grunted as his head pulsed against the fabric of his boxers. The mood inside him changed, Harvey’s smooth gentle skin sent the blood rushing through Adam’s body. The Midlander’s big hands closed around Harvey’s ribs and lifted the popstar roughly, their lips remained locked together as Harvey wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist. Adam turned the pair of them around and pushed the twinky popstar against the tree kissing passionately, Harvey returned the favour by working his hips gyrating against the swimmer’s angry crotch.

Harvey’s hands hung around Adam’s neck as the swimmer pressed him against the tree. Holding the straddling 21-year-old up and away from the tree, Adam lifted Harvey’s shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. The popstar’s skin was silky smooth and nicely coloured with a bronze tan. A small tattoo of writing on Harvey's neck told Adam the twinky popstar was adventurous and willing to do things others wouldn't. Adam moved to kiss the 21-year-old again but before he could Harvey had reached down to the hem of Adam's shirt and began to lift it. Harvey had seen, (and wanked) over this body several times, but to see it for real took him to a whole new level of excitement. The Olympic champion raised his arms and as Harvey peeled the shirt up Adam's body, his grey eyes inspecting every ripple of the perfect body beneath it. Adam's skin held tightly as if it were vacuum-packed to his muscles, outside of competition season he had allowed his chest hair to grow with a trail of short ginger hairs separating his meaty pecs. Adam's abs also hosted a modest amount of ginger hair which led down to his jeans and before he could return his arms to their usual position Harvey got a glimpse of Adam's deep armpits which had a little dark stubble.

Gripping Harvey by his bum, Adam lifted Harvey slightly who unwrapped his legs from Adam's waist and stood shirtless facing him. "On your knees." Adam demanded feeling himself becoming more assertive, thinking back to how Duncan enjoyed his dominance and how Harvey seemed like he was willing to listen to his instructions. The twink fell to his knees obediently and watched as Adam unzipped his jeans then pushed down his boxers.

Harvey's eyes bulged watching the Midlander's thick 8.5 inch beast spring free and stand at half mast. The popstar resisted the urge to lunge forward and take a mouthful of cock, waiting for his orders. There were no orders, Adam took a handful of Harvey's hair and pulled the 21-year-old’s face into his crotch. Harvey took a second to open his mouth allowing Adam’s thick pipe to press against his cheek. The tiniest drop of precum smeared across Harvey’s smooth cheek before Adam rocked forward again this time finding the opening and slotting straight between the popstar’s pouting lips.

Adam smiled down at Harvey watching the twink taking half of the 8.5 inch monster with the first plunge. The second thrust he was less forgiving, Harvey tried to pull back after two-thirds of Adam’s cock and entered him but holding him firmly by his soft hair the big swimmer pushed deeper, three-quarters in and pushing further still, four-fifths and Harvey’s face had gone pink as he gagged fighting for air. Adam pulled his cock free and grinned malevolently watching the popstar gasp and splutter for air with tears streaming down his face.

Adam’s cock approached Harvey’s face again, the twink swallowing 7 inches again. Satisfied, Adam pulled Harvey’s hair guiding the twink up and down his thick pole. The popstar handled the intrusion better, his lips hugged tightly to the veiny skin of Adam’s thick cock. With growing confidence, Harvey’s tongue entered the equation rubbing the underside of the swimmer’s cock as it pounded his face.

Harvey’s eyes locked on to Adam's approaching pubes, his ginger hairs grazing the twink’s lips as he pressed in deeper still whilst below his hairy balls swung towards Harvey’s smooth chin. The swimmer's hands moved to the side of Harvey's head and pumped his cock in as deep as he could. Harvey could feel himself hardening as the Midlander's thick head poked at his tonsils. _[O.M.G. I'm actually deepthroating his monster cock!]_ Harvey grinned as his nose sank into Adam's curly pubes.

The swimmer repositioned his hands again this time a little further around the back of Harvey's head to give him extra purchase as he thrust his throbbing meat into the twink's throat. Adam's massive hairy balls followed him swinging like two pendulums into Harvey's boyish chin.

"Right, turn around, pull your trousers and bend over." Adam commanded, Harvey could feel the excitement burning in his cheeks. He pulled off Adam's cock and unbuckled his belt before sliding his jeans past his hips and bending over, Adam smiled back at the twink's cute arse. Landing a palm on it roughly he pulled at the waistband of Harvey's boxers and pulled them down also. The singer's little round arse was smooth and innocent looking, _[I'm going to absolutely ruin this!]_ Adam grinned to himself remorselessly.

Adam placed both of his hands on Harvey’s smooth round cheeks and pressed them together before attacking the popstar’s hole with his tongue. Harvey's cute hole was warm and tasted delicious, clean with the slightest hint of boyish musk. Adam swallowed Harvey's flavour before returning to the bottom of his crack again and sliding his tongue to the top of Harvey's crevice. The twink's meaty cheeks felt so soft and smooth in Adam's fingers, the manly swimmer squeezed Harvey's cheeks firmly. 

Adam's fingers spread the popstar's hole and pressed his tongue into the tender pink skin. Harvey squeaked with enjoyment, the Olympic champion nibbled gently at his entrance pushing his tongue within Harvey's sweet chute. As his tongue lapped at Harvey's entrance, Adam breathed in the popstar's scent. "You taste like pure sex" Adam grinned pulling up from the popstar's before spitting twice on his pink hole. “Hmm, sex me up.” Harvey groaned impatiently, the big swimmer straightened himself up and plonked his thick shaft against the 21-year-old’s hole.

Harvey closed his eyes and braced himself pushing out, behind him Adam could feel the twink trembling. The big swimmer made Harvey wait a little longer as he dribbled down onto his pole making sure to moisten his tip. “fuck me big boy.” begged the tight southerner pushing his bum back encouragingly. Adam adjusted the angle of his head slightly locating Harvey’s entrance and began to push forward. The wind blew against Harvey’s smooth face aiding the deep intake of breath that was accompanied by a loud and forceful, “FUCK!”

The thick 8.5 inch beast began to push apart Harvey’s ring, Adam’s head led the way inside the 21-year-old slowly followed by the rest of his thick pole. Harvey’s breathing was fast and shallow, resting his head on the grass in front of him, the popstar’s ring burned sensationally, expanding to allow Adam’s snake to advance further. The bottom rested his head on the soft grass and gave another long moan as the Olympian progressed deeper inside him, Adam let go of his cock as the thick pipe stood by itself impaling the whining twink.

Adam leant forward, his entire frame shadowed over the tight 21-year-old and placed his hands on top of Harvey’s hands. Squeezing the popstar’s hands gently, the swimmer continued to press forward, his straightened cock advancing determinedly. Harvey’s high pitched whimpers continued as the big Midlander pushed forward, his solid cock held itself steady edging deeper still.

Adam's powerful legs pulled his cock back carefully towards Harvey's ring and held before he allowed gravity to force his way back inside the popstar. Then again Adam pulled out, the pair of them breathing deeply Adam reacting to the tightness of Harvey's walls gripping the sensitive skin of his throbbing shaft as it moved out then back into him. For Harvey the experience consisted of his once (somewhat) innocent ring experiencing the stretching of a thick power top inserting 8.5 inches of meat into his tight bum. 

Adam began to find his rhythm sinking his cock deeper inside the twinky bottom. The popstar cursed the heavens above him as Adam's weight began to make an impression on him. Harvey had nowhere to run with Adam's strong hands holding his to the ground firmly. The top descended into Harvey's hole again and this time the full weight of the swimmer landed on Harvey's smooth cheeks, and again, and again.

"You like my big cock in you?" Adam smiled as he rammed into the cute bottom. "Yeah, I love your cock in me." Harvey whined in submission to the big man who shadowed over him. The 25-year-old released Harvey's hands and straightened up, holding the twink’s smooth bronze hips Adam pummelled Harvey as hard as he could. 

The slim twink took hold of his shaft and began to jerk himself, the force of Adam squeezing his cheeks made the 21-year-old’s balls twitch and agreeably Harvey moaned. The big top thudded into Harvey's tight hips, pleasuring the skinny twink's hole and his own throbbing shaft. Harvey felt like his hole was about to tear in two, the big Midlander speared deep into the smooth twink mercilessly. 

Reaching out, Adam took a handful of Harvey’s crunchy hair and pulled it back firmly. The twink squealed with excitement every time the weight of 6 foot 3 Olympian thudded into his tender young belly. Harvey's balls tightened as his fist worked his hard cock, the thick pole pounding his prostate brought him closer, aching to squirt his load. “Adam, I’m gonna shoot.” The tight twink whined as the swimmer’s thick shaft filled his tunnel once more. “Yeah, shoot in your hand and eat it.” Adam demanded. 

The skinny bottom’s shoulder blades twitched and Harvey pushed himself back upright. Adam’s massive hand took hold of Harvey’s chin turning the popstar to face him, the swimmer’s tongue barged its way in Harvey’s mouth and his lips closed firmly around Harvey’s lips. Adam’s heavy frame thudded heavily into the bottom, 8.5 inches of thick meat spearing up into his tight belly and Harvey felt himself reach the cliff.

Harvey’s right hand slid up and down his shaft, massaging his pink head while he placed his left hand cupped at his head. Harvey’s tight nuts exploded, hugging tight to his body as the top behind him continued to assault his hole. With every hard thrust of the 25-year-old’s pole burying itself deep into Harvey’s chute, the popstar felt his jizz being pushed up through his pole and out through his head. High pitched groans left Harvey’s nose as the first hard shots flew straight over his hand on to the grass in front of them. Harvey’s moans turned to ravenous grunts, encouraging Adam to continue feeding him. The swimmer’s thick cock pushed more cum through the twinky popstar, as more ropes of cum squirted out of the little 21-year-old. Harvey could feel his hand getting warmer, a pool of his milk began to fill his palm as his cock throbbed and squeezed more cum out of him. The popstar’s sense were in another realm, his frame sensitive to everything around him, the gentle breeze from his front and the heavy drops of sweat from behind. Three more shots filled his palm with the final embers of his orgasm burning within his balls. His right hand stopped pumping, his tight balls empty, the sexy youngster gave a heavy sigh and released his semi which continued to sway with Adam’s thrusts.

Adam glanced down and smiled to himself appreciating the sight of Harvey’s palm. “Eat it.” Adam demanded pulling the skinny twink down the length of his pole and into his lap repeatedly, the Midlander’s thick cock continuing to split Harvey open roughly. Carefully Harvey raised his palm to his lips grunting appreciatively as the big top hammered his hole. Harvey poked out his tongue in the pool of his warm jizz and cringed momentarily tasting his own seed for the first time. Harvey didn’t know what to expect, but it tasted like every other time he tasted cum, a little bitter but strangely good, even if it had come out of his own cock. Harvey looked at the pool of cum and smiled when the pressure of Adam’s palm flat against the back of his head pushed the popstar’s face into his own cum-filled palm.

The powerful top didn’t stop pounding Harvey’s ring, skilfully guiding the twink with his free hand and slamming into Harvey’s cheeks with his bulky hips. Harvey pulled his face from his palm, his lips and nose caked in his own sauce. Giggling he turned back to Adam, “that wasn’t nice.” he laughed. “Neither is this.” Adam replied menacingly, Harvey felt the swimmer’s powerful hands tighten around his hips and the top managed to plough deeper and harder into Harvey’s abused hole. Harvey’s whimpers were music to the Midlander’s ears, his biceps tensed as he man handled the compliant twink, stuffing Harvey’s warm belly.

Adam growled as he plundered, looking down at the bottom’s innocent looking cheeks. The velvet smoothness of Harvey’s skin just made Adam want to punish the bottom, from the loud slaps echoing off the 21-year-old’s shimmering arse though suggested that Adam couldn’t hit it any harder. The expression on Harvey’s face was to die for, a mixture of pain and enjoyment in the bottom’s rosy cheeks. Adam gritted his teeth as he speared as hard as he length would allow, the grip of the 21-year-old’s formerly tight ring slipped along Adam’s throbbing shaft. The top gripped Harvey’s throat and pulled him in for a firm kiss, tongue first, Adam made sure to taste the cum clinging to Harvey’s pouting lips.

Harvey’s lips tasted like heaven, his arse felt like heaven and Adam’s unloading balls had reached heaven. Harvey felt Adam's grip tighten squeezing powerfully around his hip and his neck, the popstar's smooth skin had gone white under the pressure of the 25-year-old’s fingertips.

The ginger pubes of Adam's ballsack danced as they released his jizz, Harvey struggled to breathe as Adam absentmindedly crushed his throat. The giant Midlander’s huge cock throbbed within the twink's tight arse and began firing into the bottom's sweet belly. Harvey gasped for air sucking in as much oxygen as he could, the twinky popstar enjoyed a stifled moaned feeling Adam's seed filling him up from the inside. 8.5 inches ploughed up to the hilt of Adam's cock as his balls emptied inside the popstar. More milky jizz squirted into the bottom's tightness, Harvey could feel the throbs of Adam's thick head each time it fired another pearl into him. 

Adam softened his grip on Harvey's neck but continued to thrust into the slutty twink, the swimmer finally placing both hands on the 21-year-old’s hips and pressed his cock up into the sticky mess hidden deep within Harvey's belly. They came to a stop and there was silence, the gentle breeze rustling the trees around them was the only sound as their lips separated and eyes locked in joint satisfaction. Adam's eyes travelled down Harvey's smooth back and onto his beautiful bum cheeks, the twink was the perfect, tight little cumdump. With a wink, Adam held Harvey's hips and pulled himself out of the popstar's hole.

Adam's hard shaft slid out with a pop and stood out as a softening semi. Harvey gave a sigh as his ring was relieved of its pressure, the popstar fell to the soft grass rolling on to his back and smiling up to the swimmer. Adam glanced around them, still nothing but green countryside. The big swimmer’s eyes returned to Harvey, “right get your clothes on and let's get you home.” 

“Get me home, thought we needed to stop at yours?” Harvey asked. “I got what I needed.” Adam winked, reaching for his shirt. “You mean?” “Yep, only reason to stop was to fuck your little brains out.” Adam beamed. Harvey giggled reaching over for his clothes, “well played!”

“You got everything?” Adam asked the popstar, “everything plus your cum in me, let’s hope I don’t fart on the way home.” Harvey grinned. “Yeah let’s get you to a service station.” Adam chuckled, throwing an arm around Harvey as they headed to the car.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story.

If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
